


One-Shots

by talexUSWNTlove



Category: USWNT - Fandom, Women's Soccer RPF
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-21 11:52:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6050614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talexUSWNTlove/pseuds/talexUSWNTlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically just a bunch of one shots that I think of. Some might turn into longer stories but we will see. If you guys want me to write about any ship or character let me know in the comments! I love hearing from you guys! The chapter titles will have what the main characters are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ashyn and Tobin

Ashlyn Harris and Tobin Heath were finally roommates. They had been bugging Jill for ages and now their time had come. “Aw yeah dude!” Tobin said high fiving Ash’s hand as they walked up to their room together.  
“This is gonna be soooooo awesome!” Ash said while she opened their door with the key card. Ash put her stuff down on the bed farthest from the window and looked at Tobin. “This okay with you?”  
“Um actually c-could you have the window bed? I don’t do so well with heights.” Stuttered Tobin as she looked down.  
“Of course!” Ash smiled. “I actually like the window bed the best but I thought I would give the best bed to you.”  
“Thank you.” Tobin said smiling gratefully.  
The rest of the day went by like a breeze. They had a light pool session just to get their legs moving and had a yummy dinner in the hotel. Before they knew it, it was 10:30 and lights were out. Ashlyn and Tobin were laying in their beds but neither of them could sleep. Ash was just super excited about camp because she always had such a good time but Tobin, on the other hand, was thinking about more hearty things. “Hey Ash are you awake?” Tobin whispered into the darkness.  
“Yeah Tobs.” Ash whispered back. “What’s up?”  
“Can I ask you a question about this thing?” Tobin asked nervously as she sat up in her bed.  
“Sure,” Ash said sitting up in her bed as well. “You can talk to me about anything.”  
“W-what did it feel like to come out?” Tobin said softly, she was scared the people in the room next to them might hear her and she really didn’t want that. Ashlyn got up, walked over to Tobin’s bed and sat down next to her.  
“It felt amazing.” Ashlyn started. “I felt like I could really be who I was without having to hide myself from anyone. It was really scary when i thought about doing it but once I did it I felt like a huge weight had been lifted of my shoulders.” Ash looked over at Tobin who was deep in thought about what she had just said.  
“Thank you.” Tobin said shifting her body.  
“Can I ask you something now?” Ash said carefully.  
“Mhm.” Tobin murmured.  
“Why did you want to know?” Ash felt Tobin stiffen up and shift around again.  
“Well um, I guess I just, um.” Tobin was playing with her hair very anxiously.  
“Tobin you’re okay. You can tell me anything.” Ashlyn said reassuringly, taking Tobin's hands in hers. She could feel how sweaty they were.  
“I think um, I think maybe I want to try it.” Tobin said her voice shaking.  
“You wanna try it on me first?” Ashlyn asked trying to make it not awkward between them. Tobin nodded.  
“Ash,” She started then took a deep breath. “Ash i’m gay.” She looked down at her lap and tried to take another deep breath but it got caught in her throat and instead of breathing out, she let a tear fall down her cheek.  
“Hey no crying.” Ashlyn said wiping the tear away from Tobin’s face.  
“I know but I am so scared.” Tobin said, her voice catching. “You’re the only person who knows about this. Please don’t tell anyone. Except Ali. I know you’re gonna tell Ali.” Tobin smiled at Ash through her tears.  
“Yeah I was.” Ash said blushing. “I think we should go to bed now though, Dawn said to get lots of sleep and you know what that means…”  
“Conditioning.” Tobin sighed and noded.  
“G’night Tobin.” Ash said hugging her favorite surfer.  
“Night Ash.” Tobin smiled. “And thank you. You don’t know how much it means to me.”  
“Any time Toby. You know i’m here for you.” With that the two girls went to bed.


	2. Hope Solo and Tobin Heath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope and Tobin friendship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was requested. I know its a little strange but I had a hard time figuring out how to write them together. Suggestions are greatly accepted! Also please tell me what/ who you want me to write about! Love you guys xoxo

Tobin walked into the team hotel with Alex, Kelley and Ashlyn. “Boy that club was amazing!” Tobin said excitedly high fiving all the girls.   
“It really was.” Kelley replied smirking at Ashlyn who still had lipstick smeared all over her face from making out with some random girl on the dance floor. Ashlyn blushed and did her best to wipe of the dark red on her lips.   
“I’m so so so tired.” Alex yawned leaning heavily on Tobin’s side.  
“I think we need to get this baby horse to bed.” Tobin chuckled almost dropping Alex to the ground.  
“Alright goodnight guys!” Ashlyn said as she and Kelley walked to their shared room.   
“C’mon baby horse.” Tobin said cooing at the sight of her best friend nearly asleep on her arm.   
“Okay Tobyyyyyyy.” Alex replied as she started to shuffle over to the elevator.   
Tobin got Alex to her room who she shared with HAO and tucked her into bed. “Goodnight Alex.” She whispered hugging her. Tobin started to walk away when she heard a small voice.  
“Wait Tobin,” Alex whispered. “You forgot to give me a kiss.” Tobin sighed and planted a kiss on Alex’s forehead.   
“Happy now?” Tobin said with mock annoyance.   
“So happy.” Alex smiled.  
“Alright g’night lex, see you in the morning.” Tobin walked out of the room and into the dimly lit hallway. She walked four doors down to get to the room that she shared with Hope. Before she opened the door she braced herself for the wrath of a tired and angry Hope Solo but when she opened the door she got exactly the opposite. “Hope?” She questioned, concerned.  
“Oh, um Tobin.” Hope stuttered turning around so that she could hide her face. “I didn’t, um, I didn’t know you would be back so early.” Tobin heard Hope’s voice break on her last word and she felt her heart shatter.   
“Hope are you okay?” Tobin asked walking over to her roommate. She saw, and heard, Hope shutter with a sob.   
“I’m fine Tobin.” Hope said wiping away her tears. “Just go get ready for bed.”  
“Hope…” Tobin started, but before she could finish Hope was leaning into her just like Alex had done before except now she was crying. “Oh my gosh Hope.” Tobin said wrapping her arms around the usually so strong goalkeeper. “Hope what happened?”   
“J-Jeremy cheated on m-me.” Hope stuttered through her tears.   
“Oh sweetie…” Tobin said hugging Hope tighter. “Do you want to talk about it at all?” Tobin asked but got no response so she tried again. “Do you want me to get Carli?” She felt Hope furiously shake her head.   
“No no.” Hope said sighing and wiping her face with her hands. “I think we need to get to bed.” Hope said putting back on her normal face. Tobin was used to this, anytime Hope showed emotion like this she would immediately put her ‘mean’ front back up and never talk about it again.   
“Alright,” Tobin said giving Hope one last squeeze. “Hope I love you.” Tobin felt Solo smile.  
“I love you too kid. Now go get ready for bed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked!


	3. Morgan Brian and Lauren Holiday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moe and mama Cheney

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave me things you want to see written!!! Love you all xoxo

Lauren Holiday looked up when she heard and loud grunt from across her hotel room. “You okay their Moe?” She asked sitting up in her bed.   
“Yeah just this IS SO FRUSTRATING!!!!!!” Morgan screamed slamming her textbook closed.  
“Whoa there little Moe,” Cheney said getting out of her bed and walking over to the stressed younger girl. “No need to slam expensive textbooks closed.” Morgan cracked a small smile.   
“I know,” She sighed putting her head in her arms. “I just-” Moe started. She sighed again. “I’m just having a lot of trouble balancing my school work with all of this soccer.”   
“I know baby.” Cheney said rubbing Moe’s shoulder. “ But you can do this. We are all rooting for you. Every single person on this team believes in you. There is no doubt.” Moe looked up at the older midfielder.   
“You are amazing Lauren.” She said grabbing her hand. “I don’t know where I would be without you.”   
“You rock to girl.” Cheney replied, smiling. “Now slay this homework so that way we can watch a movie tonight.” With that Moe nodded and reopened her textbook and started work once again. 

Five hours later the two midfielders were sitting in Cheneys bed watching Monsters Inc for the billionth time. A small sniffle came from the right side of the bed. “Moe I swear to God,” Cheney said, slowly turning her head. “If you are crying again because Boo has to go home…” And sure enough Moe was silently crying. “Moe every freaking time.” Cheney said reaching over to hug her little kid.  
“I know.” Moe managed to choke out before she erupted into sobs. “I just hate how she says ‘bye kitty’ and then goes to check the door.”   
“I know Moe I know.” Lauren said stroking Moe’s hair.   
“I just don't want you to ever leave me.” Moe whispered into Cheneys chest. Lauren looked down at the younger girl. Morgan had never said that before.   
“Morgan Brian look at me.” Cheney said tilting up Moe’s head. “I am never going to leave you like that. Never.” Moe smiled up.   
“I love you.” She said falling back into Lauren's embrace.   
“I love you too.” Cheney said stroking Moe’s hair once again. “My little Moe.” She whispered smiling to herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked!


	4. Ashlyn Harris and Ali Krieger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Ashlyn looked over the edge of the tall hotel that she and the rest of the United States Women’s National Team was staying at. She breathed in the crisp, cool autumn air. She glanced down at her watch, 12:30 AM. She took a deep breath and leaned on the cold marble. “I need sleep.” She whispered to herself. Ashlyn stood up straight and walked back to the room that she was sharing with Ali Krieger. She quietly opened the door, not wanting to wake the defender. She quietly slipped out of her jacket and her shoes and climbed into her bed.   
“Ash?” She heard a small voice say. “Is that you?” Ashlyn sighed.  
“Go to sleep Ali, it’s 12:30.” Ashlyn rested her tired body on her soft, warm bed.   
“Ashlyn I missed you.”   
“Ali I was gone after you fell asleep. How could you miss me?” Ashlyn heard sheets rustling then felt a warm body get in bed with her.  
“But I did.” Ali said, snuggling up to the strong keeper. “I woke up and wanted to talk to you.” Ali whispered. “I tried to text you but your phone was next to mine. What were you doing out?”   
“I was thinking.” Ashlyn said, stroking Ali’s soft hair as she stifled a yawn.  
“About what?” Ali questioned, inhaling her bestfriend’s scent.   
“Just, you know, things.” Ash said, patting Ali’s head then resting it on the defenders tight stomach.   
“I wanna know what things.” Ali said, sitting up and looking at the keeper. Ashlyn removed her hand.  
“I-um…” Ashlyn stuttered. She wasn’t about to tell her best friend that she had been thinking of ways to kiss her.   
“I won’t tell anyone.” Ali whispered, scotching closer to the girl. Ashlyn took a shaky breath. “Do I make you nervous?” Ali whispered, brushing a piece of Ashlyn’s hair behind her hot ear.  
“Yes.” Ashlyn said in a raspy voice. Ali started to lean closer towards the strong keeper.   
“How about now?” Ali said, keeping her seductive tone even though she was totally freaking out inside.   
“So nervous.” Ashlyn said as she closed the gap between her and Ali. She placed her shaking lips on Ali’s seemingly calm ones.   
“Is this what you were thinking about?” Ali asked through the kiss.  
“The only thing I ever think about.” Ashlyn replied, deepening the kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! LMK who you want to see. Love you guys!!!!


End file.
